Cachots
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: "Je suis un Malfoy.Je suis un fils de mangemort.Je suis inhumain.Je suis un sans coeur.Pourtant je ne veux qu'être moi.Mais pourquoi me considère maintenant comme un sang impure?"Après un traumatiste trop lourd,Drago s'enferme dans son mutisme.
1. Résumé

_**Coucou chères lectrices, chères fanatiques de dramione et anonymes passagères...(=**_

_**Je suis plutôt une habituée des one-shot, alors, j'ai décidé de relevé mon propre défis: faire une fiction assez longue...enfin longue, je ne sais pas trop, c'est selon mon inspiration et les idées ^^**_

_**J'espère, que vous allez apprécié cette fiction. **_

_**Les personnages ne m' appartiennent pas ! **_

_**Voici pour l'instant un petit résumé...**_

_**Bonne lecture ! =D**_

Résumé:

Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais plus si je le savais vraiment.

Je voulais juste être Drago.

Malofy, ce nom est un supplice, un remords, une cicatrice. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un Malfoy...

Je cherche ma place, là où je me sentirai bien, là où je serai enfin moi.

Alors, on me juge, on me craint, on me hais...mais depuis quand, on me considère comme un sang-de-bourbe? ...

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais plus pâle que ton père...»

« Tu ne lui ressembles pas.»

« ...Tu auras la marque bientôt mon fils ! »

« Jamais ! Jamais je lui obéirai ! »

« Je t' envie... »

« Quand pourra-t-il reparler ?

- Seul lui le décidera... »

« Depuis quand tu t 'inquiètes pour Malfoy ? »

« Un traumatise ? »

« Plus jamais tu seras là-bas...»

« Tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre, Ron ! »

« Ce regard...je ne pourrais jamais l' oublier. »

**J'espère que ce petit résumé vous donne envie de lire ma fiction (=**

**Pour celles qui suivent ma mini-fiction « Parce que je hais les vendredis », je vous rassure que je suis en plein milieu d' écriture du prochain chapitre. il sera sûrement poster au début du mois...**

**A bientôt pour le premier chapitre ! **


	2. La curieuse absence

_Coucou (= _

_Je rectifie le chapitres 1. Maintenant il y a moins de fautes (= et normalement il n' y a plus de problème d'espace._

_Je remercie The cat with blue eyes d'avoir corriger mes fautes. =D _

_A+++_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse_

_Rappel: Les passages en italiques sont des souvenirs ou des pensées du personnage. _

_Les personnages et le monde magique appartiennent à J.K Rowling. _

Chapitre 1: L'absence

Cela fait plus de dix jours que la rentrée des vacances de Toussaint était passée. Comme chaque semaine, les élèves se plaignirent des devoirs trop chargés, des professeurs peu aimables, de la reprise des cours tout simplement.  
>Tous avaient leurs sourires aux lèvres, de retrouver leurs amis respectifs.<br>Pourtant sous cette atmosphère délirante et agité, une ombre planait: une absence plus que surprenante, intrigante, déstabilisante. Qui remplissait les têtes des élèves de questions: Où était le Prince des Serpentards qui n'était personne d'autre que Drago Malfoy ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là depuis près de dix jours ? Que faisait-il ? Tellement de questions qu'ils donnaient une migraine affreuse, et c'était le cas pour Harry Potter, le célèbre survivant.  
>« Arrête de trop te préoccuper de tout cela, Harry. »<br>« Mais Hermione, c'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là. Et s'il devait avoir la marque ? Je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu... »  
>Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry, soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'idée. Elle aussi, elle se posait des questions sur cette absence plus qu'inquiétante. La voix de Ron interrompit ses pensées.<br>« Malfoy ou pas Malfoy, moi j'ai faim... »  
>Le trio rit tout en parcourant les couloirs menant vers la grande salle.<br>Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, les trois Griffondors se dirigèrent vers leur table, où Neville et Ginny les attendaient.  
>Quand ils furent installés, Ron se plongea directement dans son déjeuner sous les rires de ses amis et de sa sœur. Harry embrassa Ginny, cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Hermione était contente pour eux, enfin ils avaient avoués leur amour, pensait-elle. Elle les avait souvent vu se tourner autour sans trop vraiment faire quelque chose et cela la rendait malade à la longue...<br>Elle posa son regard sur la table des Serpentards. Blaise Zabini parlait avec Pansy Parkison et Théodore Nott. A côté de Blaise, il y avait une place vide. Depuis un moment Hermione n'arrêtait pas de fixer cet espace vide. Ce fut Ginny qui le lui rappela :

« Hermione est-ce que ça va ? Depuis que tu es arrivée, tu n'as pas arrêté de fixer la table des Serpentards... »

Tous ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, un peu inquiets.

« Euh... Oui ça va. J'étais juste pensive. » Dit-elle pour rassurer sa bande d'amis.

Pensive. C'était le bon mot. Sa mémoire était remplie de souvenirs, pas les plus bons. Ces souvenirs incertains, où il semblait manquer une chose essentielle pour tout comprendre. Ces souvenirs qui laissent des questions sans réponse, des mystères inachevés. Ces souvenirs où les disputes et les insultes étaient les maîtres-mots. Ces souvenirs où elle se défendait contre Malfoy. Elle soupira discrètement. Elle en avait marre de penser à lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'on ne parlait que de lui...et c'était le cas.  
>Après avoir terminé de manger, elle prévint ses amis qu'elle quittait la table. Elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Quelques couloirs plus tard, elle ouvrit une porte, et une odeur de livres lui piqua le nez. Elle sourit et respira un bon coup, puis s'enfuit à travers les rayons de la bibliothèque, pour essayer de se changer les idées...<p> 

« Non... »

Quelques gouttes de transpiration roulèrent sur son front. Ses quelques mèches de cheveux, lui collaient à la peau. Il bougea tandis que le même mot sortait de sa bouche.

«...non... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Un murmure rempli d'effroi. Il était allongé sur le sol humide, toujours les yeux clos. Des frissons le parcoururent. Il commença à trembler de plus en plus inconsciemment.

« Non...non...pas encore...non… »

Toujours endormi, il essaya de lutter contre un songe, contre un souvenir douloureux, contre un passé lointain pourtant si présent: le sien...

_Ses petites mains autour du cou, il serrait sa mère de toutes ses forces, la force qu'un enfant pouvait donner. Ces moments de tendresses étaient rares. La mère et le fils le faisaient en cachette, pour éviter que la colère du père surgisse, car dans la famille des Malfoy, les signes d'amour étaient interdits. C'était soit-disant pour les  
>« faibles ».<br>Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune garçon profita de ce moment pour enfin oser dire ces mots non-dits. Ce jour de saint Valentin, il décida de franchir la limite qu'imposait l'éducation Malfoyenne.  
>« Mère, je vous aime... »<br>Sa petite voix qui reflétait la maturité malgré son âge, était assez basse.  
>Mais, ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'au détour d'un couloir, Malfoy senior avait assisté à la scène. Son pouls s'accéléra, la rage commençait à monter en lui. Il avança, avec un air fâché sur son visage, vers leur direction. Narcissa Malfoy cria de stupeur en voyant son mari venir. Elle lâcha son fils et essaya de calmer l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus pesante.<br>Lucius pris brutalement le bras de son fils et l'entraîna avec lui, sous les protestations vaines de sa femme.  
>« Non, père, je vous en prie...père... »<br>« Tais-toi et avance! Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire ces mots à ta mère... »  
>Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte, un peu à part dans un coin de la demeure. Il le força à descendre des escaliers qui les menèrent vers les sous-sols du manoir.<br>« Non, pas encore les cachots! Dit le jeune enfant rempli de peur. »  
>Dans la pénombre des cachots, Lucius Malfoy jeta son fils dans une cellule, comme un déchet et commença à s'en aller.<br>« Père, ne me laissez pas. Père, je ne les pensais pas... je ne les pensais pas...père...Papa! » Cria-t-il, une main serrée contre un barreau, l'autre devant lui, comme pour atteindre Lucius.  
>Malfoy senior se tourna vers son fils, le regard rempli de haine et de honte.<br>« Comment oses tu me nommer comme cela ? C'est Père et non ce nom affectif de 'papa'! » Hurla-t-il de mépris. « Pour la peine, tu resteras plus longtemps ici...»  
>« Non...sortez-moi de là... je veux sortir...je ne le dirais plus, je ne vous appellerais plus comme cela...Père ! Je ne dirais plus ces mots...Père ! »<br>Le bruit d'une porte lourde claqua, signe que Lucius Malfoy avait quitté les cachots.  
>« Je ne dirais plus « je t'aime»...plus jamais... » murmura-t-il, tristement dans le silence glacial.<em>

« Non ! »  
>Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve, ce souvenir le hantait toujours malgré toutes ces années. Il était en sueur. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Sa respiration saccadée brisa le silence absolu des sous-sols. Il posa sa tête contre le mur rocheux de sa cellule, tout en essayant de se calmer.<br>Tout était sombre autour de lui, l'atmosphère était glaciale. Ses yeux étaient depuis longtemps habitués à ce noir, qui lui faisait toujours un peu peur malgré lui.  
>Combien de temps était-il resté dans cet endroit lugubre ? Il ne savait...<br>La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, sa peau était plus pâle qu'elle devrait être.  
>Il y avait une faible lumière venant d'une torche accrochée sur le mur opposé de sa cellule, qui lui révélait de grandes cernes violettes-noires et son visage légèrement creusés, preuves de son sommeil agité et de la sous-nutrition. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon usé et d'un haut déjà à moitié déchiré où on pouvait voir des bleus marqués sur les parties nues du bas de son torse et de ses bras.<br>Après quelques instants, le jeune adolescent entendit un « ploc » et se tourna vers la direction du bruit. C'était Lalie, l'un des elfes de maison qui venait de transplaner. Elle déposa un plateau devant lui dans lequel il y avait un minimum de nourriture.  
>Drago savait que, quand il était prisonnier entre ces quatre murs, les elfes lui donnaient un repas tous les deux jours. C'était le quatrième repas qu'il mangeait, alors il savait qu'il avait passé plus d'une semaine dans les cachots. Il pensa à la rentrée qu'il avait ratée il y a de cela maintenant huit jours, et se demanda si les professeurs et son seul vrai ami, Blaise, ne se posaient pas des questions sur son absence.<br>Après avoir mangé, Lalie reprit le plateau et partit comme elle en était venue: en transplanant.  
>Sûrement quelques heures plus tard, une porte lourde s'ouvrit, et laissa place à Lucius Malfoy. Il s'avança vers la cellule de son fils, il rentra, et leva sa baguette.<br>Drago se plia sous la douleur du doloris que Lucius lui lança. Visage impassible, Malfoy fils essaya de ne montrer aucune émotion envers lui. 


	3. Le retour à Poudlard

_Chères lectrices !_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre. _

_Je remercie The cat with blue eyes de m'avoir corriger ce chapitre. (=_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Oohfemmeluxieuse_

_/_

Chapitre 2: Le retour à Poudlard

« Doloris ! »  
>Depuis trois jours, Drago subissait sorts après sorts. Il était fatigué et il était devenu plus maigre. Lucius Malfoy arrêta de le torturer et s'avança vers lui.<br>« J'espère que tu as changé d'avis mon fils, tu auras bientôt la marque. »  
>Drago se releva malgré la douleurs et fixa son géniteur, regard contre regard.<br>« Jamais ! Jamais je ne lui obéirai... »  
>Il avait dû mal à parler, il en avait un peu perdu l' habitude. Il vit le regard de Lucius Malfoy se changer. Son regard devenu noir où il y avait une étincelle de folie, ce regard que jamais Drago n'avait vu.<br>Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago avait très peur de son père. Il ne disait rien, il n'arrivait pas à dire un seul mot, sa gorge nouée par cette peur qui s'insinuait peu à peu dans son corps.  
>Lucius lui prit le bras violemment.<br>« Alors, tu es un traître à ton sang ! »  
>Il s'approcha de plus en plus de son fils, qui essaya tant bien que mal de retirer son bras.<br>« A moins que tu n'aimes les sangs-de-bourbes ! »  
>Sa baguette sur l'avant-bras de Drago, il fit un sortilège informulé. Il regarda toujours son fils avec haine, la lueur de folie s'agrandissait peu à peu et donnait à Drago des frissons d'angoisse. Il essaya de toutes ses maigres forces de se débattre. Une douleur lui transperçait le bras gauche.<br>« Tu n'es qu'un faible, un bon à rien... »  
>La douleur était de plus en plus forte. Tout son bras était engourdi.<br>« ...Tu ne sers à rien, j'ai honte de toi, tu n'es pas digne d'un Malfoy. »  
>Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Sa voix ne sortait pourtant pas de sa bouche, aucun cri, aucun mot, aucun murmure.<br>Il n'y arrivait pas.  
>Après d'interminables minutes, Lucius Malfoy stoppa le sortilège. Un sourire moqueur et rempli de mépris s'afficha sur son visage.<br>« Tu n'es plus mon fils !... »  
>La haine montait de plus en plus en lui. Il regardait Drago avec dégoût.<br>Drago baissa sa tête. La colère se mélangeait à la peur. Il releva sa tête et rencontra de nouveau le regard fou de son géniteur.  
>« Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus votre fils... » Pensa-t-il.<br>« Tu es comme eux, pire qu'un traître à son sang. Je trouve que cela te va bien, je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose... »Dit-il en laissant un rire démoniaque, son regard posé sur le bras de Drago.  
>Drago trembla de frayeur. Il regarda son bras. Son bras devenu mutilé, cette trace qui était désormais collée à sa peau, ces lettres, des mots noirs qui contrastaient parfaitement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il était comme souillé.<br>Lucius sortit des cachots en laissant un Drago traumatisé.  
>Il recula le plus loin possible, il se cogna le dos au mur. Son souffle était fort et irrégulier. Il se mit dans le coin le plus sombre de sa cellule et s'y recroquevilla.<br>Ses bras sur ses genoux, il essayait de cacher cette preuve de sa lâcheté, de son désarroi. Sa respiration était toujours irrégulière. Il semblait qu'il essayait de lutter contre une crise d'angoisse. Il lâcha quelques forts toux, signes d'un manque d'oxygène. Ces moments de crises, Drago les connaissaient tellement bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il avait ce genre problème. La toute première fois qu'il avait eu une crise datait d'il y a quelques années, vers la fin de sa première année scolaire à Poudlard. Personne ne savait qu'il avait ses crises d'angoisse. Seul le professeur Rogue était au courant. Celui-ci lui donnait de temps en temps une potion pour les atténuer. Comme à chaque fois, il les avait lorsqu'il était entre ces quatre murs, où lors de ces certains moments de solitude, quand il était à Poudlard.  
>Un long moment passa, où seule sa respiration trop saccadée brisait le silence imposant.<p>

Au dîner, le directeur Albus Dumbledore était absent. C'était très rare, même que jamais on ne l'avait vu manqué un seul repas. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que le directeur qui manquait à l'appel, il y avait aussi le professeur de potion : Severus Rogue. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Le trio d'or semblait être inquiet. Les trois amis se posaient des questions et se partagaient leurs hypothèses à propos de ces absences plus qu'intrigantes.  
>« Il doit se passer quelque chose de grave, si même Dumbledore n'est pas là. » Dit Harry avec une voix inquiète.<br>« Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec Malfoy ? » Dit Ron  
>Voilà, qu'après plusieurs jours à vouloir oublier le cas de Malfoy, Ron le remettait sur le tapis. Hermione le maudit pour cela.<br>« Je ne sais pas... en tout cas, je suis sûr que c'est lié à l'absence de Rogue. » Répondit Hermione.  
>Pendant ce temps, devant le manoir Malfoy, deux personnes attendaient qu'on leur ouvre la porte. Un elfe de maison vint leur ouvrir. Ces deux fameuses personnes qui n'étaient personnes d'autre que Rogue et Dumbledore suivirent la créature. Arrivé dans le salon, l'elfe leur demanda d'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa Malfoy arriva. Son visage ne put s'empêcher de s' éclairer quand elle les vit.<br>Ni un bonsoir, ni rien, oubliant les bonnes manières, elle parla.  
>« Vous êtes là pour mon fils, je présume. »<br>« C'est exact Mme Malfoy. » Dit Albus.  
>« Narcissa, où est-il ? »<br>Le visage de madame Malfoy s'assombrit. Elle savait où il était. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le voir, et elle s'inquiétait tout autant qu'eux. Quand elle voulut leur répondre, monsieur Malfoy rentra dans le salon et l'interrompit.  
>« Severus ! ... que faites-vous dans mon manoir ? » Dit-il avec une fausse joie.<br>« Vous le savez très bien, M. Malfoy. » Répondit Albus Dumbledore.  
>« S'il s'agit de... »<br>Lucius s'interrompit. Il afficha un visage de dégoût, en pensant à Drago, qui était maintenant renié de sa famille.  
>« Oui, il s'agit bien de lui.» Dit Dumbledore comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.<br>Lucius sortit sa baguette. En ce moment il était très impulsif et assez coléreux depuis quelques semaines. En apercevant son geste, Severus et Albus la sortirent aussi. Narcissa essaya de calmer son mari. Il lui lança un regard noir. Lucius Malfoy lança un sort que Dumbledore esquiva facilement.  
>« Sortez de mon manoir espèce de vieux fou. »<br>A ce moment-là, Rogue lui jeta un « stupefix ». Lucius était immobile sur le sol.

Albus, Severus et Narcissa passèrent à côté de lui. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur en voyant la lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux de son mari. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué ce regard rempli de démence. Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue se tournèrent vers Narcissa Malfoy. Elle avait un regard fatigué, des cernes prononcées.  
>Ils n'avaient pas besoin de poser des questions, elle savait déjà. C'était une évidence. Elle partit en direction des cachots presque en courant tandis qu'ils la suivaient. Arrivés aux sous-sols, les trois adultes appelèrent Drago mais seul le silence leur répondit. Ils le cherchèrent dans plusieurs cellules, quand soudain le cri de Narcissa résonna. Les deux hommes partirent la rejoindre et se figèrent sur place tout comme madame Malfoy.<br>Une mauvaise odeur d'urine et d'humidité planait dans l'atmosphère et donnait envie de vomir.  
>Drago était replié sur lui-même, le visage caché dans ses bras. On voyait ses cheveux blonds sales dépassés de ses bras nus parsemés de quelques bleus et de fines cicatrices. Il leva sa tête vers eux, sans réaction.<br>Une larme roula sur la joue de Narcissa. Elle sortit sa baguette et cita plusieurs formules compliquées. Un instant plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule et s'avança vers lui. Quand Drago releva sa tête en direction de la porte, il se figea pendant quelques secondes. Il essaya de reculer encore plus, dans l'angle.  
>Quand elle vit la réaction de son fils, Narcissa s'arrêta.<br>1

2ème partie !

On aurait dit un petit enfant perdu, vulnérable. Oui, Drago était vulnérable à ce moment-là. Il avait l'air si fragile. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il ne disait rien. Aucun mot, aucun soupir, rien du tout.  
>Les trois adultes présents le détaillèrent. Il était devenu maigre, à cause de la sous-nutrition que lui imposait Lucius. La pâleur de sa peau était plus exsangue qu'auparavant, probablement à cause de son affaiblissement et au manque de soleil et d'air frais. Ses vêtements étaient usés et les manches de son haut étaient déchirées à moitié tout comme les extrémités de son pantalon qui laissaient voir des marques de violences. Rogue aperçu sur son bras gauche des mots marqué à l'encre noire. Il rejoignit Narcissa qui était au milieu de la cellule. Il s'agenouilla doucement, de peur de brusquer encore plus l'adolescent.<br>Drago ? Murmura-t-il dans le silence pesant.  
>Le concerné releva son regard vers Severus. Ce dernier rencontra ses yeux gris-bleus, désertés de lueur. Le souffle coupé, le professeur observait le regard du blond qui était vide, dénué d'émotion, encore pire que ses regards d'avant. Severus eut un frisson. Comment Drago était-il arrivé jusqu'à là ? Comment Lucius avait pu faire une chose pareille ? A vrai dire la question ne se posait pas, c'était Lucius tout simplement... quel gâchis !<br>Severus s'avança doucement, en lui assurant que tout était fini, que plus jamais il n'affronterait son père, qu'il pourrait revenir à Poudlard et que là-bas il serait en sécurité. Il était presque arrivé devant lui, il hésitait à le toucher, de peur de déclencher chez Drago une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Ce n'était plus le Drago que tout le monde connaissait...Merlin, que se passait-t-il dans sa tête ? A quoi pensait-il ? Ce regard vide qui était de plus en plus intense jusqu'à en suffoquer était le synonyme d'une blessure profonde, qui sûrement ne guérirai jamais complètement.  
>-On rentre à Poudlard Drago... Dit-il en lui prenant le bras.<br>Au début, Drago essaya de dégager son bras de son parrain. Il reculait encore malgré la présence du mur.  
>Effrayé. Il était tout simplement effrayé, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait encore la vision de son père dans sa tête. La colère qu'il avait lue dans son regard. Il avait peur. Peur que quelqu'un d'autre lui fasse encore du mal. Drago se laissait faire, de plus en plus rassuré. Poudlard, oui, il voulait y rentrer de nouveau là-bas. Le directeur qui était en retrait depuis le début, avait observé attentivement la scène et le comportement du jeune blond. Il avait lui aussi aperçu une marque noir sur son bras malgré la pénombre.<br>Quand Rogue eu la confiance de Drago, il l'aida à se relever. L'adolescent s'appuya sur lui. Le professeur avait lu les mots inscrits sur le bras du blond. Cela ressemblait à un tatouage. Un tatouage souillé. Des mots ingrats, une insulte. Il était choqué, et la colère l'envahissait, mais il laissa son visage impassible pour éviter de mettre encore plus mal à l'aise son filleul blessé. Celui-ci ne voulait recevoir aucune aide de sa mère ni de Dumbledore. Ce dernier remarqua que Drago évitait de les regarder. La honte, la détresse, la mélancolie, tous ces sentiments présents à ce moment même, chamboulait le cœur de Drago. Il n'y avait pas de colère, mais de la haine envers son père, de la crainte surtout envers et contre tout. Il ne se laissait même pas toucher par sa mère.  
>Cette dernière se maudissait. Elle était détestable. Elle se haïssait. Elle n'avait pas su protéger son enfant unique de son mari. La honte venait la tuer à petit feu. Elle se sentait idiote, elle se sentait méprisable, indigne. Elle se trouvait mauvaise mère, elle l'avait toujours été, se disait-elle. Mais dans le fond, qui était la personne la plus peureuse envers Lucius? Drago ou Narcissa ? Il y avait deux victimes laquelle était la plus meurtrie?<br>Dumbledore, discuta quelques minutes avec Narcissa un peu à l'écart.  
>« Écoutez, je crois que votre fils vous craint, j'en ai bien peur... mais venez à Poudlard pendant quelques jours, sûrement qu'il se rétablira rapidement et que vous pourrez lui parler. »<br>« Oui, vous avez raison... Je viendrai cette semaine. Y-a-t-il une solution pour...pour son bras ? » Dit-elle sa voix presque nouée, en pensant aux fameux mots tatoués.  
>« Je ne sais pas, madame Malfoy, mais si elle existe on fera tout pour la trouver. » Lui répondit le directeur le regard plein d'espoir.<br>Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore transplanèrent avec Drago.  
>Arrivés devant Poudlard, il était déjà vingt-une heures passées. Drago ne tenait plus debout, et se laissait porter par son parrain Severus. Ce dernier constata qu'il était trop léger.<br>Les couloirs étaient déserts. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh arriva avec plein de soins dès qu'elle aperçut l'état de Drago. Elle avait poussé un cri de stupeur en voyant son bras tatoué. Elle regarda le directeur, qui lui montrait un visage sévère mêlé de tristesse. Après avoir pansé les blessures et donner une potion à Drago, elle tira les rideaux pour le laisser se reposer.  
>Elle se tourna vers les deux personnes présentes, avec un visage horrifié.<br>« Merlin! C'est presque un miracle que ce pauvre enfant ai résisté jusqu'à maintenant. Vu son état, je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander de m'expliquer la situation. Albus, cet enfant a été atrocement torturé ! Et ces mots tatoués sur son bras, qu'est que cela veut dire ? ! »  
>Il était rare de voir madame Pomfresh s'énerver en si peu de temps. Elle s'inquiétait, tout comme Rogue et Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui raconta leur rencontre avec Lucius et comment ils avaient retrouvé Drago.<br>Lors de sa ronde de nuit, une petite lanterne dans sa main qui enfermait une faible lumière, l'infirmière vérifia l'état de Drago. Elle ouvrit délicatement les rideaux et s'approcha silencieusement du lit. Elle s'aperçu qu'il s'agitait dans son sommeil. Des gouttes de transpiration roulaient sur son front. Elle le toucha et senti que sa température avait augmenté. Elle fit apparaître une bassine remplie d'eau froide, dans laquelle elle trempa un gant. Elle le mit sur le front du jeune et décida de le veiller un peu. Sa détresse l'avait touchée. Elle fixa le bras gauche caché sous le drap, pensive. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'insulter Lucius Malfoy mentalement, juste avant de poser son regard sur le visage amaigri de Drago.  
>Elle vit ses lèvres remuer, sans pour autant entendre sa voix. Elle soupira. La potion sans rêves, n'avait pas fonctionné.<br>Elle retira le gant pour le tremper de nouveau dans la bassine puis le remit sur son front.  
>« Plus jamais tu ne seras là-bas, dans ces cachots. Murmura-t-elle comme pour essayer de le rassurer dans son sommeil. »<p> 


	4. Surmonter et affronter

_Coucou lectrices, fanatiques des Dramiones et anonymes ! (= _

_Je suis désolée de cette longue attente ! J'avais du mal à mettre les idées en place, et j'avais pleins de choses à faire..._

_I am sorry ! _

_Je remarque que lors de mes précédents posts, que les phrases que j'écrivais en gras ne voulaient pas faire des espaces entre les mots..._

_J'ai décidé d'écrire en écriture « normale » et mettre les dialogues entre guillemets. _

_Voici le chapitre 3. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu quelques lecteurs au passage..._

_Bonne lecture ! =D_

_Oohfemmeluxieuse_

Chapitre 3: Surmonter et affronter.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Drago resta à l'infirmerie, sans que l'école entière le savait. Il avait repris peu à peu son appétit et il avait pris du poids. Sa mère était venue sans que les élèves l'avait su, pour rapporter quelques affaires et lui rendre sa baguette qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver dans le bureau de son mari. Elle fut heureuse de constater que son fils commença à aller mieux, mais l'inquiétude fut tout de même plus forte. Drago n'avait dit aucun mot depuis son arrivé à Poudlard et il n'y avait toujours pas de solution pour disparaître les mots sur son bras. Il avait toujours ce regard vide. Quand elle voulut s'approcher pour lui parler, Drago avait eu le réflexe de se reculer. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas ce genre de chose avec l'infirmière, ni avec Rogue et ni avec le directeur. Elle fut triste, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, elle se sentait fautive de l'état actuel de son fils. Severus Rogue, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Narcissa Malfoy, comme pour lui rassurer.

« Ne t' inquiète pas, il va venir lui même vers toi. Il faut juste du temps. »

« Oui, tu as raison Severus.»Dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle regarda son fils unique une dernière fois, avant de repartir chez elle. Dumbledore était venu pour lui dire, qu'il pouvait à présent reprendre son année scolaire. Quand Drago avait entendu la nouvelle, il ne pu s'empêché de sentir son coeur battre rapidement. Crainte. Soulagement. Les deux émotions se mélangèrent et nouèrent de plus en plus son estomac. Quand Albus donna l'emploi du temps qu'il devait suivre, son regard se bloqua sur la case potion.

Sa main trembla légèrement, ses yeux ne clignèrent plus. Des souvenirs lui vinrent à l'esprit et le seul mot qui résonna dans sa tête était « cachots ». Il ne voulait pas aller en potion, où la salle de cours était justement dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il pensa à sa salle commune, où il devait passé justement par les cachots. Il prit la décision de ne pas se laisser abattre par ces angoisses et qu'il irait manger dans la grande salle ce midi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Stress. Appréhension. Le tic-tac de l'horloge de l'infirmerie résonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Il était midi. Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande de salle. Drago n'avait pas bouger, à coté de son lit, ses yeux fixant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il préféra attendre quelques instants encore, il n'osa pas sortir tant que les couloirs ne seraient pas complètement désertes. Après quelques instants interminables, il décida: pas à pas, il marcha doucement vers la sortie.

Silence, le calme absolue. Il longea les couloirs.

Inquiétude. Son pouls s' accéléra, ses battements de coeur aussi. Jamais il ne se sentit aussi étrange, aussi différent. Il le savait, il le sentait, qu'il n'était plus comme avant.

Arrivé dans le couloir concerné, il vit les portes de la grandes salle ouvertes. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, et regarda de nouveau vers la salle, sans que personne ne le vit. Il tripota nerveusement le bout de sa fameuse manche gauche avec ses doigts et souffla un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage.

Courage, le mot qui lui n'était pas destiné, qui ne faisait pas parti de sa personnalité, de son vocabulaire, qui était presque son contraire. pourtant, à ce moment là, ce mot, ce défaut, cette qualité, lui allait parfaitement bien.

Quand il traversa l'encadrement des portes, il s'arrêta, en s'apercevant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Des chuchotements par ci et par là se transformèrent en un petit brouhaha.

Il continua de se diriger vers sa table, toujours les regards fixés sur lui. Il tritura inconsciemment sa manche tout en regardant devant soi. Il remarqua que sa place était vide, et qu'aucun serpentards n'avaient osé s'asseoir là.

Quand il s' assis, plusieurs serpentards, lui posèrent beaucoup de questions.

Coquille vide, il sentait comme une coquille vide. Aucun regard vers ses amis, aucune parole, aucun geste. Il se sentait comme figé, immobile comme une statue parmi les élèves de la grande salle.

Dumbledore, dû intervenir pour calmer les élèves.

« Mes chers élèves, laissés un peu tranquille votre camarade. Bienvenue à Poudlard Monsieur Malfoy. »

Drago ne pu s'empêché de faire une discrète grimace, en entendant son nom de famille.

_«...Malfoy, je ne veux plus entendre ce nom ! » _

Cacher sous la table, sa main se serra fort en poing, à en blanchir les jointures.

Après quelques secondes, il réussi un peu à se calmer.

« eh mec, mais où étais-tu passé depuis tout ce temps? » Lui questionna Blaise.

Drago tourna sa tête vers lui. Blaise à eu un frisson dès qu'il croisa son regard vide. Le blond ne disait rien, et son ami savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Il remarqua quelques changements et ne pu s'empêché de s'inquiéter. Quand à Pansy, elle ne pu s'empêché de lâché une remarque qui rendit la haine de Drago plus forte.

« C'est dingue comment tu es pâle ! »

Blaise lui lança un regard noir. Elle regretta, dès qu'elle aperçu le regard de ce dernier et celui de Drago. Pansy pinça sa lèvre inférieure, un frisson lui parcourut. Ce frisson de froideur, celui qui lui déstabilisa, qui lui rendit un air nerveux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Drago balaya du regard la salle. Il s'arrêta son regard, en face de lui, vers la table des griffondors.

Il la regardait. Elle le regardait. Comme hypnotisé, Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle se laissa noyé dans son regard terne. Elle semblait que quelque chose avait changé, qu'une chose importante lui échappait, mais elle ne savait quoi.

Elle en a affronté ses fameux regards, mais jamais elle n'avait vu celui-ci. Il avait quelque chose de spécial... ce regard était trop...vide? Trop émotionnelle ? Cela contrastaient. Elle en resta presque pantois face à ce vide qui lui rendait un vertige. Ils se fixèrent toujours. Peut-être depuis trente seconde, deux minutes, où bien plus... Le temps semblait s'arrêter.

Quand à Drago, il lutta intérieurement. Il n'arriva pas à se détaché de ses yeux couleurs noisettes.

_«...Baisse ton regard Granger, baisse-le! »_

Finalement, Drago baissa son regard en premier. Il ne pouvait plus regarder la griffondor en face. Il se sentait gêné. Il avait l'impression que son bras lui brûlait à chaque fois qu'il osait noyer son regard métallique dans celui de la jeune fille. Il repensa à nouveau à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours dans son manoir. Son assiette était à peine rempli, il n'avait pas faim. Il avait une envie de retrousser ses manches, mais le souvenir amer de Lucius était ancré dans sa peau.

Deuxième heure d'Histoire de la magie, les serpentards avec les grinffondors. Tout le monde sans aucune exception étaient exténués. Certains étaient à moitié endormi, comme Blaise. Il était au fond de la salle avec sa bande d'amis: Pansy, Théodore et son meilleur ami Drago. Ce dernier n'écoutait pas le cours, et semblait regarder ailleurs. Il observa les autres élèves, et un sourire discret passa sur son visage en voyant Ron Weasley qui somnolait. Son regard se posa sur la personne à coté du rouquin, Hermione Granger. Elle semblait écouté le cours, mais sans plus. La plume dans sa main, elle écrivit lentement sur son parchemin. La brune releva sa tête, et rencontra le regard du blond. Aucun des deux semblaient décidé de cesser ce contact visuel. Binns le fantôme professeur avait remarqué cet échange, et préféra ne rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentit, ce qui faisaient réveiller certains dormeurs. Cela aussi mis un terme à cet échange visuel plus qu'étrange.

Au cours suivant, Hermione était ailleurs depuis ce midi. Elle n'écoutait pas les professeurs, elle ne suivait plus les cours. Elle repensa une nouvelle fois depuis le début de l'heure, à ce regard bleu-gris. Elle eu des frissons rien que de visualisé son regard vide. Que ce passait-il dans la tête à Malfoy ? Il ne lui a toujours pas insulter. C'était bizarre, mais elle ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Pourtant, elle avait cet impression que Drago Malfoy avait changé. Il semblait être perdu. Hermione passa sa main sur son visage tout en soupirant. Si cela continuait comme cela, elle allait finir par avoir un mal de tête. Harry, lui jeta un regard de curiosité mélangé à de l'inquiétude. Hermione lui rassura, en lui disant qu'elle était fatiguée.

Dix huit heures. Hermione était dans la bibliothèque, installé à une table du fond. Les parchemins éparpillés sur la table, et un livre entre ses mains, la brune fit ses devoirs. Enfin, essaya. Elle n'était pas du tout concentrer, et elle n'aimait pas cela, ne pas être concentrer. Elle avait encore revu Malfoy à la sortie de son dernier cours, dans les couloirs. Comme à chaque fois, leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Hermione soupira une nouvelle de la journée. Elle avait hâte, d'être se soir, dans son lit.


End file.
